Perdido
by Gaiza
Summary: Esme y Carlisle tiene un accidente, junto con sus hijos Edward y Alice. iban a forks a visitar a unos viejos amigos, pero todo da un giro muy desagradable. Mal sumary lean la historia


Abrí los ojos confundida, no sabía dónde estaba. Era una habitación blanca, demasiado limpia. Me dolía la cabeza, no podía moverme, trate en vano de hacerlo. Hice otro intento pero fue inútil.

Alguien entro a la habitación, una mujer alta vestida de blanco, quise preguntarle cosas. Porque estaba aquí, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho algo me faltaba pero no sabía que era.

-Señora, que bueno que ha despertado, vamos a ir paso por paso, ok. Le voy a contar un poco de como esta su salud. Se encuentra en el hospital de Seattle, fui traída aquí junto con dos personas más, sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. ¿Me entiende? Pestañee una vez.- hice lo que me pidió.- muy bien. ¿Recuerda algo?

Trate de forzar mi memoria, pero el dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso, no podía recordar mucho, me venían a la mente pequeños destellos con recuerdos, o al menos eso creía que era.

-el golpe que usted sufrió fue fuerte, ha estado inconsciente cerca de un mes, va a tardar en recordar cosas pero como pases los días y las horas va a empezar a recordar mas, las personas que venían con usted en el carro han estado aquí cuidándola, en este momento salieron a comer, no deben tardar. Voy a llamar al médico de guardia para que la revise.

Cerca de dos horas después, el médico termino de revisarme, y yo ya podía hablar un poco más, me dijo que era normal ya que había durado bastante tiempo inconsciente, también me dijo que en aproximadamente 72 hrs recordaría todo con bastante claridad aunque tal vez, el accidente no.

La enfermera me ayudo a bañarme y ponerme una bata limpia. Cuando Salí del baño, había un hombre alto, blanco y de cabello rubio, junto con él había una pequeña niña de pelo negro me veían con total devoción y alegría. Entonces supe quienes eran y el vacio que sentí en el pecho desapareció casi por completo.

-Carlisle, Alice.- me lance hacia ellos, llorando inconsolablemente, no podía aguantar todo esto, sabía que algo me flotaba. Los dos me abrazaron me besaron me dijeron que me habían extrañado mucho. Y de repente supe que algo faltaba.

**Flash Back**

-El paisaje es muy hermoso, se respira el limpio. Tenemos muy merecidas estas vacaciones y debemos de disfrutarlas.

-si cariño tienes razón, nos hacía falta un muy buen des estrés. ¿Qué les parece niños?

No nos habíamos dado cuenta que los dos pequeños habían caído rendidos, había sido un largo viaje. Veníamos a forks, Washington a visitar a unos viejos amigos, íbamos a conocer a su hija que era más o menos de la edad de mis bebes.

-voltee de nuevo a ver la carretera, lo último que vi fue un carro, estrellándose con el nuestro.

Fin de Flash back.

-Edward.- fue lo único que atine a decir. Carlisle me dedico una mirada triste y Alice se abrazo muy fuerte a mí.

-lo siento, cuando desperté empecé a preguntar por los niños desesperadamente y nadie me decía nada de Edward, solo me traían noticias de Alice, ella sufrió solo una fractura. Las autoridades, dijeron que nosotros tres salimos del auto pero que tal vez Edward se quedo atorado y la camioneta exploto, no quedo nada de él. Yo no creo que eso haya pasado, han peinado toda la zona desde hace casi el mes, pero no han encontrado nada.

-no eso no puede ser posible, Carlisle, tienen que encontrarlo, mi ángel tiene que estar vivo, no puedes decirme eso.

La enfermera entro y me pudo algo en el suero no supe en qué momento caí en la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté vi dormida en el sillón a Alice, junto con mi buena amiga Reneé. Abrió los ojos y me miro, empezó a llorar en silencio, dejo a Alice recostada y se acerco a mí.

-lo siento tanto. Esme, no debimos insistir en que vinieran.

-no te culpes, yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, además uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir.

-No pierdas las esperanzas amiga, lo vamos a encontrar, yo no creo que haya muerto, debe de estar ahí por alguna parte.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo. Unos pequeños pasos, nos obligaron a separarnos, una niña de cabello largo y rizado iba entrando al cuarto, tenía unos enormes ojos chocolate y traía una flor en la mano.

-Esme, ella es mi hija. Isabella.

-Para usted señora, que se recupere pronto.

Le sonreí como pude a la niña, era de la edad de mi Alice, 10 años, igual que mi pequeño Edward, no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo. Sentí la mano de isabella limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Sabe leí en un libro que las lagrimas curan el alma de las personas buenas y puedo ver que usted es buena, se va a recuperar.

-Gracias isabella.

-mis amigos me llaman, bella. Y si tú eres mi tia, también puedes llamarme así. Alice ha estado viviendo con nosotros, no tengo hermanos me gusta mucho su compañía, y creo que a ella también le gusta la mía. Es muy buena, pero en las noches llora mucho, dice que extraña a su hermano ayer lloro menos, porque tú despertaste.

-eres muy madura para tu edad bella igual que mis hijos.

Ella solo me sonrió y en ese momento Alice despertó, se me abalanzo a los brazos y me abrazo muy fuerte. Platicamos un momento acerca de cómo le gustaba la compañía de bella, ya se habían autoproclamado, hermanas y mejores amigas.

Pasaron los meses y decidimos instalarnos en el pequeño pueblo de forks, no quería abandonar este lugar mi corazón no quería irse. Sabía que lo iba a encontrar.

Carlisle, se instalo en el pequeño hospital del pueblo y yo decidí dedicarme a la casa. Alice estaba más que feliz con la decisión, ella y bella realmente se habían vuelto inseparables.

Pasaron doce años, las heridas sanaron, pero los recuerdos se quedaron vivos, en todo este tiempo Esme no había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Edward, la llamaban loca, soñadora, pero ella no perdía la esperanza, Reneé, Charlie y Carlisle tampoco perdían la esperanza por ella, cada año, regresaban al lugar del accidente y llevaban flores, rezaban y emprendían una pequeña búsqueda sin resultados, pero ya se había hecho costumbre.


End file.
